Momma's Boy Sequel
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: They grew up. Is it the same or is it different? How are they going to be in their relationship now that they are grown and have a life together? You will just have to read and find out. SEQUEL to MOMMA'S BOY
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **I promised a sequel here it is. I hope you enjoy this sequel. I don't know why but I have this fucked up notion to post a new story every October so here is my first new story of the month. Don't worry though I will still be working on all my work.**_

 _ **AGES FOR THE CHARACTERS:**_

 _ **Itachi: 30**_

 _ **Sasuke & Naruto: 28 along with their friends and Ino.**_

 _ **Neah: 11**_

 _ **Shikamaru's daughter, Kaya: 7**_

 _ **Kurama's son, Sona: 9**_

 _ **Kurama's daughter, Nina: 7**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Naruto you got to be fucking kidding me. I am not interested in anything like that now let it go." Sasuke snapped as they walked into their apartment.

"So there was no flirting," Naruto growled out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes irritated. "I was only talking to a client. Or did you forget that was the damn client you once punched in the face." Sasuke screamed.

"HE touched your ass Sasuke," Naruto growled out.

Despite the two being together since they were teenagers they argued terribly. It was different now they weren't sure what happened in their relationship to make them this way but it was just going downhill quickly.

"I would have hit him if you gave me the chance to. What did I do to deserve so much distrust from you? I never cheated I never do anything wrong to you. I love you but this is getting ridiculous." Sasuke said finally looking at Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything just sat there pissed off.

"I think it would be best if I sleep by Itachi's for a while so you can cool off. I love you but if this keeps going I don't know if I can stay in this relationship for much longer." Sasuke said as much as it crushed his heart to say especially because he loves that blonde haired smart idiot.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sasuke. I just feel like I can lose you anytime and that scares me making me insanely jealous." Naruto whispered as Sasuke started to pack some clothes to go to Itachi's house.

The words caught Sasuke's attention and made him stop and look at Naruto walking toward the blonde.

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke said from above Naruto.

Naruto slowly raised his head unshed tears in his eyes.

"I feel the same way about you but I at least control it. What happened to the calm confident demeanor from when we were teenagers? What happened to the control you used to have?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto's face.

"I was a cocky arrogant teen that wasn't sure of anything," Naruto said grabbing the hands on his face.

"Maybe we need some space to figure out where our feelings are. To find ourselves again. It's something that we both need." Sasuke said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't want that. I just want you to find yourself again." Sasuke said shaking his head tears slipping past his eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like the person I am?" Naruto asked feeling hurt.

"I just think its best we both find ourselves for us to be together again. Take a break from work and go by our parents for a while." Sasuke said shaking his head but tears kept coming down.

"I didn't ask that. I said do you not like the person I am?" Naruto asked as he pushed Sasuke's arms away standing up.

"I do love who you are. I just think something is wrong with how you have been acting lately. Where are the rage and jealousy coming from? Why have you been so insecure lately? What made you like this? Did I give you a reason to feel inadequate?" Sasuke asked unsure of what was happening.

"I don't know what made me start to get so insecure. Maybe I always been and just kept it well hidden. I never said anything about your jealousy so why is mine a problem?" Naruto asked getting mad.

"That was when we were in high school." Sasuke defended. "I never punched a client."

"You almost punched a friend and would have if I didn't catch you for just being near me and touching my shoulder which was a friendly tap." Naruto reminded Sasuke.

"That's because Neji likes you and has since we were in high school." Sasuke snapped.

"You did it to Shikamaru too. Shikamaru never once liked me in my whole life and has a woman. Did I ever give you a reason to not trust me?" Naruto repeated Sasuke's words to him making Sasuke snap his head back in shock.

"It is two different things," Sasuke growled.

"No, it's not because Neji never tried to do anything inappropriate with me and I would have beaten his ass or told you if he did. Now that man was told I was your boyfriend and that he was only ever going to be a client and still chooses to touch your ASS of all places. If it would have been anywhere else I would have been calmer about it. He's lucky I didn't break his hand." Naruto growled back.

"We need to take a break," Sasuke said not feeling like he could get through to Naruto.

"Fine, I will take off of work and go by my dad's house for a while. Let me know when I can come back." Naruto said getting up and packing a bag quickly.

"I could go if you want," Sasuke said.

"No, your job is talking to the clients. I can do all my work from a computer or at home. I don't need to see the people know what I'm doing." Naruto said finishing up.

Sasuke didn't want him to go but he knew it was just going to get worse with the way both of their tempers was.

"Call me if you need help with work. I will always answer for you. I love you." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently on the lips and leaving the room before Sasuke could even respond back.

Sasuke sat on the bed then leaned back. Sasuke wanted to chase after Naruto but this was going to help them he hoped so that kept him there.

'Did that just happen?' Sasuke thought but felt tears coming down his eyes.

He loves Naruto and was positively scared of losing Naruto. In a way, he knew he would never fully get away from Naruto considering they ran a business together and their families were connected for life and the friends they had were also all connected. No matter where Sasuke went he was reminded of Naruto and how much it hurt that their relationship was being strained. Maybe they did too much together. Or maybe they weren't alone enough. Sasuke got distracted by his phone ringing.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey man, you busy tonight? Want to hang out?" Kiba asked.

"Did Naruto call you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, actually he ignored my call. Why is something wrong?" Kiba said.

"We're taking a break," Sasuke said.

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked.

"It means he left to stay by our parents' house and I'm here alone in my pity," Sasuke said.

"You're coming out with me you now have no choice but to come with me," Kiba said hanging up.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kiba was banging on the apartment door.

"Come in," Sasuke said.

"Man don't be stubborn. You're going out with me. I can't leave one of my best friends alone in the dark like you plan to do when you're depressed." Kiba said pulling at Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke and Kiba were close since high school when Naruto got sent to his uncle's and they stayed that way. Kiba probably knew the most about Sasuke's feelings because he is the person Sasuke goes to when he argues with Naruto. Majority of the reason he goes to Kiba is that Kiba is similar to Naruto to the point that he is simple with giving answers. He is probably the reason Sasuke was just so honest with Naruto during the arguments they have.

"Kiba can we just stay here? It doesn't have to be dark." Sasuke whined.

"No, if you stay here you'll keep crying. We are not going to the bar because I know how violent you get when you're emotional it's never pretty when you get drunk. But we are leaving this apartment. So if he's going back to your parent's house who's going to be doing the designs for the houses that you guys are building?" Kiba asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"He is still I'm assuming because he doesn't like other people drawing them," Sasuke said.

"Who would have known that scrapper was such a nitpick," Kiba said with a loud laugh.

"Sorry, but where do you think we're going then?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can go to Choji's restaurant and eat some BBQ tonight?" Kiba asked.

"No, let's just go to pizza shuttle," Sasuke suggested.

Sasuke knew Shikamaru would be there and that he would talk to Naruto and didn't want to deal with him. Shikamaru is always on Naruto's side no matter what. Naruto could bomb the planet and Shikamaru would still be behind him. That annoyed the shit out of Sasuke and that's led to some of their arguments too.

"I get it; you don't want to see Shika huh," Kiba stated.

"If you know then don't ask," Sasuke said getting into the car.

"You know he isn't going to get involved since the last time you two argued right? He said that there was an argument that he could tell it was about him even though you guys weren't saying any names. It made him feel uncomfortable. Why do you think Naruto just slept on the couch the last time you two argued? He had nowhere to go." Kiba explained.

"Wait… Naruto doesn't go by any of you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"He went by Gaara's one time but never did again. He doesn't bother to come to my house. Shika told him how he felt about him coming over after he knew you guys argued about him. The rest of them just don't want to listen to him whine about missing you or something else." Kiba said turning his car.

"What am I supposed to do if he doesn't want to come back Kiba?" Sasuke asked putting his head in his hands.

"Go and get his ass or tell Shika to bring him back here. Honestly, he will listen to either of you or get Temari or Sakura to talk to him. I would have said Ino but she is in Singapore right now for a photo shoot with Sai. I still don't understand their friendship." Kiba said.

"He said I could call him for anything and when I felt like he could come back," Sasuke said.

"So he is basically leaving it up to you when he comes back," Kiba said as he parked the car.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe this can give you guys the breathing room you both need. Just hang out with me for a few days and then call him. Not seeing him for a few days will give you the revelation you both need that you are meant to be together." Kiba said being insightful in his own weird way.

"Thanks, you are definitely my best friend if Naruto wasn't first," Sasuke said.

"Are you scared of losing him?" Kiba asked.

"Terrified," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you just tell him that?" Kiba asked as they got out the car.

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh, Naruto I am just as scared as you of losing you. Don't worry though we will get through it all as long as we believe we can.'" Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at him with disbelief and irritation.

"Yes, and you call me an idiot. I'm sure that's what he would want to hear too." Kiba said exasperatedly.

"Kiba can we just drop this topic for now?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, but I am telling you if I heard those words from Hinata I would be happy," Kiba said opening the door and seeing Sakura shockingly.

"Hey guys, you having a guy's night?" Sakura asked perking up as she got her pizza handed to her.

"Something likes that," Sasuke said.

Sakura and Sasuke got close to after he started to hear about what she went through. He also had to stop Naruto several times from beating Sakura's dad's ass. It was crazy because Minato actually did beat Sakura's dad's ass. They thought he was calm and then everyone understood why Naruto had such a wild temper. They used to blame it on Naruto's mom but Sasuke was sure that it was Minato who Naruto took after.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's going to be by Minato for a while," Sasuke said.

"Oh wow, he might be seeing Ino there soon. She is coming back in like three days." Sakura said.

"I thought she was going to be in Singapore for three more months." Kiba chimed in.

"Yeah that's what I thought too but she said something came up that made her need to come home immediately," Sakura said with a chuckle.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'Could it be because of Naruto?' they both thought.

"I can see what you guys are thinking," Sakura said making them both cover their foreheads for some odd reason making them look goofy. "Did you two really just cover your heads?" Sakura asked chuckling.

They glanced at each other than glared at her.

"I know you guys are thinking something about Naruto right?" Sakura asked.

They just stared at her.

"If that's what you guys are thinking I couldn't give you the answer anyway because she didn't tell me what it was for. She just told me she was coming." Sakura said.

"How long has it been since you two seen each other?" Kiba asked.

"About a year now," Sakura said pondering her thoughts because she herself wasn't sure then looked at her phone noticing the time. "But yeah I will catch you guys later. I have to go to my night shift at the hospital." Sakura said giving them both hugs and was off.

"Do you think she knows?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably, she and Naruto are close to each other so it wouldn't be surprising," Kiba said.

"Do you think he has even told anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know he will probably just ignore everyone until he feels like talking to someone," Kiba said going to the counter.

Sasuke took that moment to check his phone. It had been an hour since Naruto left and he was already missing him. Maybe he should have just talked it out with Naruto instead of telling him to leave. It was going to suck sleeping alone but he knew he had to do it. He was surprised when he looked at his phone and he had a text on it from Naruto.

* * *

Text:

I made it to our parents' house. I love you and good night... -Naruto

Sasuke couldn't help but cringe at the fact that his lover was so far away. They lived in the city while their parents lived in the village part of town. Sasuke knew this was going to be a struggle but he needed to be strong.

Text:

I love you too. -Sasuke

Sasuke sent the message. He wanted to ask Naruto who would do the drawing designs while he was away but he didn't want to talk business through text and he knew that would upset Naruto.

Text:

Call me tomorrow about the designs. Don't worry I will still design them. I'm not incompetent enough to not do my work. But you should probably get some sleep so I will let you go. -Naruto

Text:

I'm not going to sleep right now. I am with Kiba I had to get out of the apartment. -Sasuke

Text:

Oh… okay… have fun then. I'm going to sleep so I will talk to you tomorrow. I miss… you. -Naruto

Sasuke's heart was jumping out of his chest. They were only away from each other for an hour and they were having this problem. Maybe he and Naruto just needed some alone time without work related, family related, or friend related scenarios.

Text:

I miss you too but this is for the best right now. I will call you tomorrow I promise. -Sasuke

Sasuke had his phone out waiting for Naruto's response. He wasn't sure if he would get one but he hoped he did.

Text:

Can I ask you something? -Naruto

Text:

Sure. -Sasuke

Text:

Do you even want to be with me? -Naruto

Text:

Yes of course I do. I love you. I just think that maybe it would be best to have our alone time. You know what they say being separated makes the heart grow fonder and makes you understand what you have. -Sasuke

* * *

There was no text response back for that and at that moment Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get one. He really felt like crying and he knew Kiba was going to be able to tell once he came back to him with the pizza.

"You good man?" Kiba asked as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled as he went to a seat by the window.

"Seriously Sasuke you look like you're about to cry," Kiba said softly.

"I'm fine Kib," Sasuke said looking out the window.

"What did he ask you?" Kiba asked.

"He asked if I even wanted to be with him," Sasuke said gasping with tears ready to fall.

"See! Maybe you should just tell him what you told me and stop being stubborn." Kiba said.

"No, we need some space," Sasuke said being the stubborn man as always.

The reason a lot of the fights between them happened was that they were both stubborn bullheads. They didn't let things go and Sasuke had a problem talking about his problems with Naruto. Sasuke didn't realize he was the catalyst for Naruto's insecurities. He forgot that Naruto could read him and knew when something was wrong even when Sasuke said nothing was wrong. It didn't help either of them not being open with each other.

"Fine," Kiba said letting it go for now.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"Itachi are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I couldn't let you drive home while you were crying. Minato would have freaked out and mom would have been fretting over you all night. So tell me what happened?" Itachi asked giving Naruto some hot chocolate.

"You know that client I was telling you about that he basically wants to work with the whole family. You with electric company part and then us with the design and construction. I hate that man. So he touched Sasuke's ass and then I punched him in the face. Sasuke got pissed that I punched a client and then we argued about it. Then I asked if he liked flirting with old men. After that, he told me he thought we should take a break from each other. Would if he tells me he doesn't want to be with me?" Naruto asked putting his head in his hands.

"Wow, so that pervert touched my little brother. You did right Naruto by hitting him. Why is Sasuke getting so mad over your jealousy when he is worse with his?" Itachi asked crossing his legs.

"That's what I said!" Naruto said loudly making Itachi flinch.

"What did he say?" Itachi asked.

"He said where did my confident calm self-go. Like I changed. Of course, I changed we moved to the city part of town and I don't know everyone here like in the little part of the village and I can't help it. I feel like I am going to lose him." Naruto said.

"Shit his jealousy for Neji that one time was crazy," Itachi said nodding his head agreeing with Naruto.

"If I didn't hold him back he would have hit him," Naruto said.

"Yeah I know," Itachi said.

"Do you think he will leave me?" Naruto asked tears just staining his cheeks.

Itachi felt bad. He knew it was a rough year for Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke never wanted to talk to him about their relationship but Naruto never had a filter on telling Itachi so that made him relieved. If they were both closed off then he wouldn't know a thing about what is going on. At this point, the only people to not know something was wrong with them was their parents.

"What did he say to you in the texts?" Itachi asked.

"He said that we need our space and that this is for the best right now. We need to understand ourselves and learn to be grateful for what we have or some shit like that." Naruto said.

"Let me read the messages," Itachi said.

Naruto handed him the phone and laid back on the chair he was sitting in.

Itachi looked through all the messages and his heart went to both of them. He felt bad because he felt the pain of both of them. He knew they didn't want to let go and that they were holding onto each other so tightly that it was suffocating both of them. They both were obviously insecure about their spot in the other's life. Itachi didn't really understand why but it was clear to him.

"Why didn't you answer his last text?" Itachi asked as he read the last one.

"Because I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to say?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe how you feel. Don't let him rule your relationship dumbass." Itachi said.

Naruto brought his face out into the open he was openly glaring at Itachi.

"I'm serious, you guys are so open to the wrong people but not with each other and you wonder why you guys feel like you're falling apart. I am saying this because I care not because I am an asshole." Itachi said.

"Do you think it's falling apart?" Naruto asked with a face full of pain.

"Honestly I think it is. You need to work on yourselves than on your relationship." Itachi said.

"So do you think it is best to give each other our separate times away?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no, honestly I think you guys not talking is what is preventing you guys from moving on in your relationship. Then the fact that you two don't have any separate time away from each other is obviously another thing. You work together, you have the same friends, and you guys have the same family basically, you get what I'm saying that you two are always together and can never get away from each other. Not only that but you two haven't had any alone time just to spend time together. I think that damages your relationship." Itachi said completely confident in his assessment.

"DAMN!" Naruto dragged out completely and utterly frustrated beyond belief.

"Just go to sleep and call him in the morning. And maybe you should tell him that you came to my house because of your tear stained face." Itachi said walking away from him to go get some blankets and pillows for Naruto.

Text:

Sasuke, I didn't go to our parents' house because I didn't want them to fret over me. I went to Itachi's house for the night. I didn't want to tell you I went there because I know you don't like when Itachi knows our relationship. Sorry, love you. -Naruto

Naruto texted Sasuke really quick and shut his eyes. By the time Itachi got back into the room, Naruto was sleeping in his recliner. The phone was flashing and Itachi took it as an opportunity to look at it.

Text:

Naruto hey this is Kiba Sasuke doesn't know I have his phone right now because he is completely wasted. But you guys should really talk to each other. -Kiba

P.s. You should probably tell him that in person about you being at Itachi's instead of your parents.

Itachi set the phone down and covered Naruto up because he knew he would get cold throughout the night.

"Good night Naruto," Itachi whispered then went back to his room.

The two really had to work on their relationship if they didn't want it to end that is.

* * *

 _ **Review...**_

 _ **I want everyone to know that this one will have more drama between the two because they are older now and like every couple they have problems. It's not going to be all good. But HOPEFULLY, they end up good. Everyone who reads my stories knows I have a sadistic side where I like to cause my readers and characters pain so who knows what can happen by the end of the story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heikki bottom everyone. I can't believe I just finished this chapter it took me a while but I did it. How is everyone doing? This is my way of saying I'm not going to stop writing my stories even if they are the older ones. I assure you.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **BannanGodis: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad that you were happy about the jump forward I wasn't sure how everyone would take it considering how young they were when their relationship first started but I'm glad you like it. I also agree with you with proven their parent's right and all that. I agree with you in terms of maturity a lot of people do have the same age level but I won't lie there are going to be moments in the story where they are young at heart because of how scared they are to lose each other.**_

 _ **Guest; Yami Heart: Thank you not many people do. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Damn it Kiba, why did you let me drink you fucking bastard?" Sasuke screamed getting ready.

He grabbed his phone and saw the text from Naruto and what Kiba sent him.

'Naruto went to Itachi's house.' Sasuke thought and walked out his door calling Itachi.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Yes, little brother?" Itachi answered yawning.

"Is Naruto still there?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he left at the crack of dawn going to mom and Minato. He only came here because none of his friends would let him in." Itachi said.

"And you had to?" Sasuke growled.

"Well yeah he is family and not only that did you really want our parents to know what was going on between the two of you? Hell with the way he was crying when he got here he would have got into an accident." Itachi said not caring to sugarcoat it.

"Was it really bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it was and to be honest I am quite worried about the two of you. But I can't talk about that right now I have to pick up Sakura." Itachi said.

"Do you think he is going to leave me?" Sasuke asked before his brother could hang up.

"Sasuke, I will tell you what I told him yesterday if you two don't talk to each other about how you feel you won't have a relationship because in my eyes you're both losing your relationship with each other. I know you two love each other but if you two don't talk it's going to overdo you really want that? Space isn't always the answer Sasuke." Itachi said. "But I have to go call me later," Itachi said getting a grunt from his brother than hanging up.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Text:

Naruto I think we should give each other space for the rest of the week but then I feel like we should talk all this out. I love you and I don't want to lose you so meet up where we fell in love around seven. -Sasuke

Sasuke looked at his phone and only hoped that Naruto wanted to meet again.

Text:

My room Sasuke how cliche but I would be happy too. I love you and I want to work this out. I would do anything to make us both feel better. -Naruto

Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that came out his mouth from the message even through everything Naruto could have a sense of humor and he loved that about him. Sasuke got ready to go to work and as he got ready, he realized how hard it was for him to be without Naruto. This is the first time Naruto isn't going to go to work with him. It was unusual and he didn't find that he liked it.

Sasuke dealt with at least four people that continued to annoy him within only half of the day. He was ready to go home or cuss someone out. He didn't realize that Naruto dealt with so much at work or he would have chosen to go to their parents instead.

Sasuke's computer chimed letting him know he had a message. It wasn't a message it was actually a call from Naruto.

* * *

(Video Call)

"Hey," Naruto said as Sasuke got into view.

"How the hell do you manage them, workers, all the time?" Sasuke growled out.

"I am a constructor that's what I do. Is it that bad?" Naruto asked as he pulled his glasses off.

"No, I just didn't think I would have to deal with your part too if you were gone or I would have been the one going back home," Sasuke said.

"Trust and believe what happened today is just the brunt of it. Those guys are probably not complaining as much compared to if I was there. But I didn't call for that I called about the design that one man... what was his name Suzuki or something?" Naruto said as he looked through papers that were with him.

Sasuke could honestly say he was shocked to find Naruto doing his work even at his dad's house the way he was.

"Yes, it's Suzuki what about him?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a problem with a part of his design seeing as where he wants the house located he can't have certain things for the house. Can I get his contact information so I can explain the problems with what he wants?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. Do you want me to fax it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's fine just give me it in an email and then I can contact him," Naruto said as he sketched out something on a piece of paper.

If Sasuke was being honest Naruto looked rough at the moment like he didn't get much sleep. Sasuke hoped he was getting the right amount of sleep because he didn't want Naruto to get sick. Naruto did have a habit of going all out for their customers.

"Is that all you contacted me for? You could have just called," Sasuke said.

"I could have but to be honest I really wanted to just see your face even if it was for a little bit," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I... wanted to see you too. It felt weird this morning without you," Sasuke said wanting to be honest with Naruto.

"I don't know how this week is going to go but I was wondering if I can get Orochimaru's information too and then I can contact him with an apology," Naruto said.

"You're going to apologize?" Sasuke said shocked.

"I may not like the slimy bastard but I am a man and there was no reason to put my hands on him," Naruto said putting his pencil in his hair then looked straight at the camera. "Well there was a very good reason but like you said you had it handled and I should have never hit him. We're grown and I should have acted like it," Naruto said.

"Naruto is this apology right now for me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned his face but Sasuke could see the blush and he couldn't help but smile.

"Just send me the fax for him because I don't want to deal with him too much," Naruto said.

"I can talk to him for you," Sasuke said.

"No, it's fine because like you said I'm going to have to deal with him again eventually," Naruto said looking at his work again.

"Okay I will send it right now," Sasuke said.

"Hang on let me go to the fax machine really quick," Naruto said standing up only to slip on a piece of paper.

"Naruto did you even clean your room?" Sasuke asked.

"I dirtied it with work assignments. I think all my work should be done by the end of the week. I don't have anything else to do if you're not around." Naruto said as he brought his computer out of his room with him. "DAD! I AM GETTING A FAX NOW CAN YOU BRING IT TO ME!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!" Minato yelled back.

"Your screaming too," Naruto mumbled. "So how is your day going?" Naruto asked.

"Horrid," Sasuke answered honestly.

"I can imagine," Naruto said.

"Here Naruto," Minato said noticing Sasuke on the computer. "Hey Sasuke, how are you? When are you going to visit?" Minato asked.

"I should be there for the weekend," Sasuke said.

"Oh how exciting then we can all go out to dinner," Minato said.

"All?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Ino just came home and Kurama is coming at the end of the week. I can tell Itachi to come home along with Sakura," Minato said.

"Sounds fun," Sasuke said.

"I will let you go. Naruto comes down for lunch when you're done and for god, sakes clean your room," Minato said as he walked out of the door.

"So Ino really is back?" Sasuke said.

"She is my twin," Naruto said. "She will always come back home," Naruto said.

"Did you tell her what was going on?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but she does know something is wrong. Our parents do too but they just leave me be because I won't talk to them either way about it," Naruto said.

"Naruto I really think..." Sasuke started but he honestly didn't know if he should finish the sentence.

"It's okay Sasuke we were both rights on our decision to take space. I don't plan on leaving you but we need to work on ourselves some more and that is okay. I love you and we will both be fine as long as we want to be together," Naruto said.

"I know it's just... I miss you," Sasuke said. "I also didn't realize how isolated you were that you had to go to Itachi's last night," Sasuke said gently.

"That wasn't your fault it was mine so don't worry about it," Naruto said.

"Okay well, I got a meeting to get to so I will call you later?" Sasuke asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, of course, I might need some other work to do anyway," Naruto said with a smile.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you Sasu," Naruto said hanging up before Sasuke could say anything.

(Video Call Ended)

* * *

Sasuke stared at his empty computer screen sadly. He wanted to be with Naruto and he wasn't sure that what he said was the right thing to do. Naruto was always proud so he apologizing for something was shocking but he knew when he was in the wrong. If younger Sasuke was here now he would smack Sasuke in the face for being so angry with Naruto being jealous and protective.

"I miss you Naru," Sasuke mumbled softly as he sent the final email to Naruto and walked out of his room with the papers he needed for the next meeting he had for the next person they would be dealing with.

* * *

(By Naruto)

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down at his computer. He was sad but he didn't want to say it and he couldn't stand looking at Sasuke for too long without feeling that he was breaking.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

"No..." Naruto said looking at his sister.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto said a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Remember I am always here if you want to talk," Ino said sitting on her brother's bed.

"I know..." Naruto said his tears coming out faster.

Ino was sad watching her brother cry. She came back home when Itachi called her telling her what was going on between her brother and Sasuke. She was worried and knew that Naruto would need someone and she was going to be that someone.

"Naruto I know you may not want to hear this but maybe Itachi is right. Maybe it might be time for you two to go your separate ways," Ino said making him look up at her with the tears still falling from his eyes.

"No, I won't let him go," Naruto said firmly.

"Then talk to him about your feelings," Ino said standing up. "Be brave Naruto like you always have been," Ino said hugging her brother firmly so he knew he wasn't alone. "I know you can get through this it's about being courageous even when you're scared," Ino said.

"I will," Naruto said.

"Good," Ino said getting up and leaving his room.

When Ino walked out of the room Naruto looked around and thought about what he was going to do about his relationship. He heard someone coming up the stairs of his room and then heard his door open.

"Uncle?" Neah called.

"Yeah Neah?" Naruto said softly but she heard him.

"Are you okay?" Neah asked.

"I'm so-so," Naruto said.

"C'est pas bien de mentir," Neah said shaking her finger at him.

"You talking to me in French again you little French Fry," Naruto said pulling her toward him.

Neah never stopped being close to Naruto no matter how much older she got. She loved her uncle very much so that means she never liked seeing him sad.

"Yes, I said it's not good to lie," Neah said.

"How did you get so smart?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I would say because of my education in France but I think I took after an uncle that I adore so very much," Neah said sitting next to him. "So... are you and uncle Sasuke okay with each other?" Neah asked.

"I'm thinking... about going back to tell him how I really feel but I don't even know where to start," Naruto said honestly.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth from the heart? Don't hold back just tell him. One thing I learned from you is to always be honest about your own feelings even if it's to yourself," Neah said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"But how can I start?" Naruto asked.

"You should put yourself in his position and understand where he is coming from and then understand what you are feeling yourself. Then talk to him," Neah said.

"How are you so smart?" Naruto said poking her nose.

"It's because I get a lot of help," Neah said with a smile then a smirk on her face.

"Okay little one gets out of my room," Naruto said with a laugh.

Neah got up after giving him a hug and then started to go by the stairs.

"Really uncle Naruto tell him how you feel and get him to understand your feelings," Neah said walking to the stairs then she turned back around. "And for the love of Christmas clean your room," Neah said.

Naruto laughed because at that very moment he felt like she sounded like his sister and it was cute as ever. He started picking up the papers all over his room and put them in a file and started to put his computer in the bag that he always takes to work.

As he was getting ready he realized that he still needed to call that awful man that touched Sasuke's ass. He was not in the wrong for hitting that man and he would have been okay if Sasuke hit a man that had touched him. But he also understood why Sasuke was so mad.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello?" the man answered.

"Hello this is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Mr. Uzumaki what can I do for you?" the man asked with a snarky attitude.

"I wanted to apologize to you for hitting you the other day," Naruto said.

"Oh, the proud man wants to apologize. Did Sasuke put you up to this?" the man asked.

"No he didn't," Naruto said. "I actually feel bad that I hit you so I am apologizing," Naruto said.

Naruto didn't know at the very moment but Neah was recording him apologize to the man that she heard messed with her uncle. She didn't want this to be another problem later on down the road for Naruto. Even though she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation she knew what was being said.

"I don't need your apology," the man said.

"Okay have a good day," Naruto said hanging up without letting the man say another thing to him.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Neah walked down the stairs quietly sending the video to Itachi so he could send it to Sasuke.

Naruto got all his paperwork ready and put his computer in its bag and started to get ready to go. He wanted to talk to Sasuke as soon as possible. He didn't care about the space thing and just ran out of his room. He needed to talk to Sasuke.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"Hello," Sasuke answered his phone.

"I would like to discontinue my contract your partner was completely rude with me earlier and I don't feel the need to get you to take over building my home," Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru I assure you Naruto only called you to apologize could there be some kind of mistake?" Sasuke asked not getting the message because Itachi was at work himself.

Sasuke didn't want to believe Naruto was really rude especially after Naruto told him earlier that he was going to say sorry. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. He was just going to have to call him later to talk to him about it.

Two hours later Naruto was at least thirty minutes away from their apartment and he was ready to talk to Sasuke he had everything planned out and what he wanted to say to him. He was scared but his sister was right he needed to be brave.

He noticed Sasuke was already home and he got scared all over again. That was when his phone rang as he got out of his car and started walking up the stairs. He decided to answer it because he thought it would be suspicious not to.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said happily.

"Orochimaru said he wants to cancel the contract with us," Sasuke said immediately not even greeting Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he said you were being rude to him earlier when you were supposed to be apologizing to him," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I said I was going to apologize to him and I meant it," Naruto said.

"But did you really not say anything rude?" Sasuke asked and that alone tore something in Naruto.

Naruto hung up and turned right around toward his car again not wanting to listen to another word from Sasuke. Sasuke tried calling again and this time Naruto ignored it and turned off his phone he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Naruto didn't even turn on the music as he rode back to his family home. When he got inside he didn't bring his phone or his computer into the house. He didn't say anything when someone tried to talk to him he just walked to his room and locked both doors so no one could get in.

"Hey was that Naruto?" Minato asked as Neah walked back into the room.

"Yeah but he isn't opening the door for me or even responding," Neah said then her phone started to ring.

"Hi Sasuke, did Itachi send you that message?" Neah asked.

"What message?" Sasuke asked.

"The message with Naruto apologizing to that man he was on the phone with," Neah said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked hanging up and trying to call Naruto again then called her back. "Is Naruto there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't said anything and hasn't opened the door. Mom is trying to get him to open but he won't," Neah said.

"I will be there soon," Sasuke said hanging up immediately.

Sasuke felt stupid beyond words he felt bad to the point of no words and he now understood why Naruto just hung up on him. He hurt Naruto this time really bad and Naruto sounded really happy earlier too. He also could have sworn he heard his voice outside the apartment too.

As Sasuke was driving he got the message from Itachi and was sad to hear that Naruto wasn't rude at all and he could tell exactly what Orochimaru said just by listening to how Naruto talked. He hurt his lover and that was going to cost him and he knew it.

When Naruto finally pulled up he went to Naruto's car to see all the work paperwork that was scattered around his room just earlier in Naruto's car, his laptop was there, and his phone. Naruto was at the apartment and he was coming without Sasuke even knowing and Sasuke messed it up.

Sasuke ran into the house and ran up the stairs without saying a word to anyone.

"Naruto opens the door," Sasuke said pounding on the door.

"Go away," Naruto said and it sounded like he was by the stairs.

"Just open the door Naruto please," Sasuke said.

"I don't think I'm making myself clear I don't want to talk to you. You can talk to that man that you seem to believe over me," Naruto said.

"Naruto if you don't open the door I will break in the room," Sasuke said as he ran back to his room to go into the bathroom and snap the doorknob off Naruto's closet door.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke slowly came up the stairs out of his closet.

"I just want to apologize," Sasuke said sincerely.

"Are you sure I'm not going to be rude?" Naruto asked in an aggressive tone.

"Naruto I didn't believe him I just needed to know so I could vogue for you," Sasuke said.

"You could have just vogued for me Sasuke the same thing I would have done for you. The same thing I always do for you," Naruto said.

"I know and I'm sorry," Sasuke said trying to reach out to Naruto who moved back away from his hand.

"I can't... I was so excited to talk to you about my feelings and everything. About coming back to our apartment but it was all lost when I got there to hear that phone call," Naruto said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Sasuke said stepping closer to the blonde who moved away again.

"I wanted to tell you that I was scared that I could still lose you that I didn't even like the thought of living without you that's why I have been this way. The feeling of loss takes it's toll on me because I love you. I love you more than anything and I would defend you even if you were in the wrong. I have defended you when you were in the wrong but you can't even have my back to a pervert that touches your ass. You can't even get my point of view when I tell you how it made me feel seeing that disgusting hand on you when you and I are supposed to be in a relationship. I was going to tell you I was sorry for making it seem like I don't trust in you when that's not the case but the fact that I just simply hate when people touch you because you are mine. But that seems all pointless now because you can't even believe in me," Naruto said.

"Naruto... listen to me," Sasuke said scared of what he felt Naruto was about to say.

"I'm done listening," Naruto said turning away from Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said jumping at Naruto who fell on his bed with Naruto on top of him. "I'm sorry I love you. I was just nervous about losing a customer because we have been decreasing in customers lately. I don't want to lose you either and every insecurity you have is what I have too. I love you more than anyone and I don't want to lose you no matter what," Sasuke said leaning down and kissing Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes were closed but tears were falling freely and the same could be said about Naruto.

"I'm sorry... please come back home," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's chest crying softly.

Naruto hugged Sasuke but he knew he couldn't go back.

"I can't," Naruto said.

Sasuke cried and looked up at Naruto who wanted to look every way but at him.

"I love you," Sasuke said kissing him again which Naruto responded to.

"And I love you," Naruto said as they parted. "But we really need a break so I won't be calling you for anything but work for now on," Naruto said as he closed his eyes because he knew what would happen if he opened his eyes again.

He could feel his tears going down his own cheeks and he could feel the teardrops on his shirt.

"I don't want a break if you want one then you have to leave me," Sasuke whispered.

"..." Naruto was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"If you want to break up with me that is the only way I'm willing to give you a break," Sasuke said.

"That's not fair Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"It isn't but I don't want to stop talking to you aside from work-related things. I love you and it will tear me up inside," Sasuke said.

"What about what you did to me and how you made me feel?" Naruto asked.

"I can fix that," Sasuke said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"You will see," Sasuke said.

Sasuke realized that the one thing he needed was to realize he was about to lose Naruto for him to shift gears and make his aggressive side come out again like it did when they were kids all over again. He wasn't going to let his relationship with Naruto end no matter what.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down to be next to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"I won't let you go I love you too much and it took this to scare me enough to realize my life isn't complete without you Naruto," Sasuke said as tears fell from his face.

Sasuke and Naruto definitely had some work to do with themselves and with their relationship that they could only work on if they knew what they want in life. Are they going to be okay or is everything going to fall apart?

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sasuke is going to do a few things to make sure Naruto doesn't leave him. Sasuke is just as scared to lose Naruto as Naruto is scared to lose him. They love each other very much but they don't spend alone time with one another and they also don't know how to express themselves properly about what they have been feeling lately._**

 ** _Orochimaru is also going to get his._**


End file.
